


a lifetime of cliché moments

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a weekend away. How could Stiles possibly refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lifetime of cliché moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just general cuteness and fluff. Plus cliché moments no one can avoid. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a weekend away. How could Stiles possibly refuse? 

Not when it was Laguna Beach and he had booked them into a hotel. Stiles hadn't forgotten the most important point of it being their second anniversary. Two years since they had been together and it had been one hell of a ride. Took them long enough in the first place. The push and pull of it all had become tiring and boring. Turning their full blown argument into a kiss had been the hard part, seriously, Stiles had never been so scared in his life. The moment their lips smashed together and he gripped his shoulders tight was literally make or break. Stiles remembered vividly how stiff Derek had gone before he pulled back and stared at him. The stunned expression, the wide eyes tinted red in the dull light of the loft. He was half prepared to fled the scene and stepped back to do it when Derek yanked him back in to kiss him again. The kiss softer, sweeter, a gentle pressure that he yielded to completely. 

Their first anniversary, Derek took him to Disney World. Stiles didn't stop screaming in delight the whole weekend. It was the best anniversary he could have asked for and to be him was the added bonus. The fact they had made it this far was nothing short of a miracle. Their arguments were lethal some of the time but they always made it back up to each other. 

Stiles was stretched out on his back staring up at the ceiling of the apartment. Derek had left the dreary old loft long ago. Got something smaller, cozy, well equipped and nicer to sleep in. The sound of the shower switched off and he perked up when he exited in nothing but a towel.

“Nothing sexier than a good looking man, dripping wet, smoldering eyes, and a towel,” he commented, winking at him when he rolled his eyes. “My man is hot!”

“Shut up.”

“Never,” Stiles grinned. “I still can't believe we're going away! It's going to be so much fun. Sun, sex, and sex. Plus alcohol, so much alcohol.”

“Are you packed?”

“I packed the moment you told me, I want to go!” he exclaimed watching him dress. “The more important question is are you? You're a shit packer.”

“I resent that.”

“Still true...”

“I'm packed!”

“Tell me about it,” Stiles murmured, eying up his dick and grinning when he shot him a look of pure 'stop it right now'. “Okay, fine, just pack up we're leaving tomorrow! I will not pull the nagging wife routine.”

Derek blinked but didn't comment as he continued to get dressed. Stiles headed into the kitchen for his morning coffee and dumped three sugars into it. It had to be sweet otherwise what was the point. He popped his morning tablet in and relaxed on the couch switching the television on. There was an excited toss in his stomach as he drank his coffee and looked forward to tomorrow. They didn't go away often, Derek didn't like leaving the pack or Beacon Hills alone for too long. Their lives were hectic enough with the supernatural evading their lives every month. None of them could afford to leave for too long. So this was going to be awesome and the fact it was in the middle of summer made it even better. Stiles was on his second coffee when Derek walked in and stole it off him and took a sip.

“Disgusting,” he scolded. Stiles blew a raspberry at him and stole it back. Derek grabbed the bread and set about making them some toast. Early mornings were the best, Stiles moved in stealing a kiss from him and rubbed his arm gently before moving. 

“Eat that and pack your shit, I mean it, we're having an early start,” Stiles warned.

“I thought you weren't doing the nagging wife routine.”

“I think that was long lost when you dumped your wet towel on the bathroom floor or when you dump your clothes at the side of the laundry basket. Or when you licked the teaspoon and put it back in the drawer, like what the hell are you?!” he exclaimed dramatically. 

“That was one time!”

“It was disgusting.”

“We put our dicks into each others mouths, use our fingers to stretch our assholes open to have sex, we live together, we shower, and you can't take me licking a spoon?” Derek questioned, pointing the buttering knife at him.

Stiles was silent as he considered that. “I'm not having this argument again, just don't do it again!”

Derek rolled his eyes turning his back on him and continued to make the toast. It was their routine and he finished his coffee and toast before getting a shower himself. It was a day of relaxing and packing up their stuff before it ended in lazy sex and sleeping. Even then he couldn't sleep, felt fidgety and on edge so that he tossed and turned. Derek eventually grunted annoyed and pinned him into place with his arms and legs.

“Sleep,” he rasped into his ear. It was a pitiful order but he forced himself to relax and listen to the gentle beating of his heart against his chest. It lulled him into a sleep soon enough and when he opened his eyes it was morning. Half six in the morning and it felt like Christmas morning to wake up and know that they were getting out of Beacon Hills. Yes, it was only Laguna Beach but who the hell cared?

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” Stiles chanted, poking him hard in the chest so he scowled pushing him away. “Come on! It's time for the beach!”

“You're like a five year old...”

“I'm young, I am allowed to have some excitement plus it's away from the apartment, the town, just you and me, a hotel room, lots of sex,” he whispered, biting his lip in a smile. “Plus we get to sunbathe and you get to pretend to wear sunglasses and check out the hot guys and women.” 

“I don't do that!” Derek protested sleepily. 

“Um, the last time we went to the beach?”

“I was watching him walk by!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles murmured, rolling away from him and out of the bed. “Come on! It's a beautiful morning, probably hotter than sweaty ball sacks. I want to burn! Burn!”

“Plenty of sun cream.”

“Spoilsport,” he mumbled, heading into the bathroom. He was naked and soaping in the shower when the curtain slid back and Derek joined him. His hand gentle and caressing his skin when they slid down his damp back slowly to cup his ass. 

“I'm all for shower sex but this is a place of cleaning. You're ruining it being sexy and naked,” Stiles cried, tilting his head back to get the bubbles out of his hair. Derek ignored him in favor of kissing him hard, his lips smooth but rough as his own lips parted. His stubble burned against his cheeks as he clung to him the best he could. It wasn't the biggest shower and they parted for breath soon after. His dick twitched in interest and filled up with the arousal pumping through him. Derek growled low in his throat wrapping a large hand around him to slowly stroke him. 

“Fuck!” Stiles cried, his voice echoing against the tiles. “Oh god, please.”

“Call me Derek,” he teased, stroking him harder. Stiles let out a loud laugh smacking his wet chest but it soon disappeared into a long moan, his thumb stroked across the head slowly. It was a massive tease and he loved it as much as he hated it. His orgasm was hot and heavy when he let his head fall back and climaxed. It sprayed against Derek's hand and chest, Derek hummed pleased and drew him into a kiss. 

Stiles wasn't about to let him go without returning the favor and pushed him out of the water. He dropped to his knees, his lips trailing across the length of his dick slowly. Giving him pleasure was almost as good as a hand job. Derek moaned, hands grasping into his hair to tug and squeeze gently. It was good for his oral fixation and he groaned greedily taking him into his mouth. His tongue running across the vein as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft. Stiles suckled on the head so it left Derek swearing, his claws making an appearance against his skull. There was only a moment of fear but he knew Derek would never ever hurt him. He was just driving him wild with pleasure. 

“Stiles,” Derek moaned up at the ceiling, his hands clutching tight against his skull when he finally came. His mouth flooding with the salty taste of his come as he swallowed it down. 

“Good job I love you,” he muttered, rising up off the bottom of the bath to steal a kiss. “You're the only guy I've ever swallowed for.”

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red but not in the good way, his hands cupped his hips tight into his hands. “I don't want to hear about you sucking guys off.”

“It was only one and you know about it. Okay, okay, sorry,” he murmured sheepishly. “No more talking about that! Come on, my fingertips are wrinkled and we need to get going.”

It was hot outside already. The heat humid and sticky when they stood outside tossing their bags into the trunk of the car. It was shorts and tank tops all the way and he got into the car switching the air con and blasting the radio. 

“You locked up?”

“When have I ever forgotten? You're always the one to forget,” Derek argued. Stiles rolled his eyes slipping on his sunglasses and relaxing into the leather of the seat. It was a couple of hours away and Stiles chose to close his eyes letting the cool wind wash over him. The music played in the background and he smirked softly watching Derek drum his fingers on the steering wheel.

The smell of the beach hit him hard when they finally got there. It was the best thing ever when he inhaled deeply and looked over to Derek who caught his eyes.

“Let's just move here!”

“What and leave everybody behind?”

“Nah, bring them here!”

“It's a tourist spot,” Derek frowned.

“So? We'll make it ours,” he grinned, winking at him. Derek rolled his eyes but the small smile was there. “Getting my dad to sell the house would be the bigger job. He could never leave it.” 

“It's not even up for discussion, we're here for a weekend. Just you and me, no interruptions, nothing,” he said taking his hand. “We ignore any calls apart from Scott. The only reason he'll call if he needs us back.”

“I'm blocking his number.”

Derek kept hold of his hand as he drove to their hotel and Stiles whistled looking up at it. It was fancy, not like they would need cheap, not with what was sitting in Derek's bank accounts. Stiles hauled his bag over his shoulder and grinned at Derek in response. It   
was going to awesome. 

Their room was on top of the building with a balcony overlooking the beach. Stiles stood leaning against the railings and stared at the ocean. It was beautiful. Their bags were dumped on the bed and Derek came up behind him silently. His arm wrapped tight around his waist and he sighed happily leaning into him. 

“This is great, seriously,” he murmured, tilting his head back to kiss his jaw. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, it's our anniversary tomorrow, we needed to be somewhere that wasn't there.”

“Hell yes,” Stiles agreed turning to loop his arms around his neck. “Shall we go to the beach or do you fancy christening that very large bed right there?”

Derek raised his eyebrows at him suggestively, Stiles chuckled wrapping his legs around his waist when he hauled him up into his arms. 

*

There was nothing better than trailing his hand into the sand and feeling the grains falling through his fingers. It was hot under his touch and he sighed blissfully. It was their anniversary today and Stiles had woken up this morning in a new bed with Derek. They didn't exchange gifts, this was a gift for both of them. Stiles got a morning kiss and a morning blow job to his surprise when Derek slid under the covers. Now he was on the beach, his skin sweaty and saturated in sun cream. That was Derek's insistence only, something about skin cancer and wanting him to be healthy. 

It was hot and he closed his eyes listening to the sea crash against the sand, people talking, children screaming. Derek was beside him reading a book and he pushed up onto his elbows to look at the sea. The urge to run towards it and jump in rose up inside of him and he gave in hurrying over and wading into the water. It was a relief to feel the coolness touch his skin when he waded in and began to swim. He could feel his skin burning when he kicked back and tiled his head to look up. 

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice till last minute when something grabbed his foot yanking him under. His scream was cut off and he pushed to the surface gasping and spluttering water to see Derek laughing at him.

“Oh my god, you complete asshole!” he shouted, shoving at his chest so he stumbled back. “You scared me! God!”

“Sorry,” Derek said, pulling him into his arms to kiss him softly. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him but kissed him in return, the taste of the salt and sand on his lips. 

“You will be sorry, I'll make you very sorry,” he warned, poking his chest hard. “I want plenty of making up to do. You're so buying dinner tonight.”

“What do you fancy?”

“Anything, you know me,” he answered, swimming a circle around him. “Very well. I'll be happy with burgers and fries.”

Derek snorted dunking him under the water till it turned into a full blown water fight. They left the beach during the afternoon to get a meal paid for by Derek. It was steak for both of them and Stiles snorted when he got it rare. 

“You animal,” Stiles teased, sipping his wine. He was actually drinking wine, it really was nothing short of a miracle.

“I like it rare, not charred,” he said, nodding at Stiles' steak. He scowled taking a big bite and chewed it with a hungry hum of delight. It was when dessert came that they ordered one chocolate cake and two spoons. 

“Could this be anymore romantic? Fuck, I highly expect violins next with our favorite song,” he muttered, scooping the gooey goodness into his mouth. “We're so sappy sometimes.”

“I don't know,” Derek muttered, licking the spoon slowly so Stiles paused and felt a strong wave of arousal. “I remember one time I came home to find you naked, rose petals covering the bed, you holding a rose in your mouth. Your lip bleeding because one of the thorns and romantic music from Taylor Swift playing in the background. Cheesy or sappy?”

“Fuck off,” Stiles moaned, covering his face with his hands. “It was Scott's idea!”

“Scott's idea was to give Allison a kitten not realizing she was allergic to certain species!”

“Whatever! That was months ago, stop reminding me.” 

“It's not sappy, realistic, we couldn't finish off two of these.”

“Speak for yourself,” Stiles muttered softly, scooping a big piece up and chewing it up. In all it was a good dinner and Stiles took his hand into his after they settled and walked out. The sun was beginning to set and he led him forward to step on the cooling sand and kicked his sandals away. 

They stood side by side, their shoulders brushing, their hands clasped, and watched the sinking sun fall into the horizon. It was oddly romantic standing there. Also very cliché and Stiles couldn't help but glance at Derek who met his eyes. Stiles laughed before he could help himself and Derek joined rolling his eyes with a chuckle. His arm wrapped around his shoulder as he hauled him closer.

“Fuck, now this is cliché! Watching the sun set together? Fuck, what's next? Moon light walks along the beach,” he muttered. “We shared a cake, now we're holding hands on the beach. What next?!”

“I don't know, I could do something spontaneous and cliché?” Derek suggested, looking down at him till he met his eyes confused. 

“What you talking about?”

Derek stepped back on the sand to face him, a mischievous look on his face as he did. Stiles glanced around to see the beach empty now with everyone eating or going elsewhere. He sucked in a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at him till he moved. Derek went down on one knee and Stiles swore loudly.

“Galiczyn Stilinski,” Derek began.

“Ah, no, oh my god, not my real name, why my real name?!” he exclaimed, slapping his hands over his ears. His dad only used his real name and that was only ever when he was in big, big, trouble and 'Stiles' wasn't necessary. 

“Will you marry me?”

“Holy...fucking shit!” he cried, staring down at the blue box he pulled out. Stiles took it with shaky hands to reveal a simple but very beautiful silver band for his finger. “Have you been planning this all this time?!”

“Yes.”

“How did I not...” he whispered, trailing off to stare at it and take it out of the box. “We've only been dating two years though.”

“We've known each other a lot longer,” Derek argued simply, his hand pulling at him so he was too kneeling in front of him. “I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, Stiles, if I didn't already know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Years don't matter.”

“You want to spend the rest of you life with me?” Stiles whispered in disbelief.

“Mad, I know.”

Stiles laughed wetly hitting his chest and staring down at the ring. “Then...yeah, okay, I'll marry your fine ass!”

“Okay?”

“Okay!” Stiles exclaimed with a happy grin. The ring slid onto his finger and he laughed loudly throwing himself at him. “Fuck, you cliché fucker!”

“We have plenty of time for clichés, Stiles,” he said, tucking him closer. 

“Yeah, a lifetime of cliché moments!” Stiles muttered, pulling him into a kiss as they rolled together on the sand. He couldn't possibly be any happier if he tried as they kissed and pulled at each other. His lips and cheeks tingling as they did. It was only when Derek rolled him a little to the right that they rolled into the water.

“Shit!” Stiles cried out as the water soaked them. Derek looked into his eyes and smiled, a crinkle in his eyes as they laid in the water and he reached up to kiss him. “Oh fuck it, what's one more stupid cliché? You're right, we've got a lifetime of them. Starting from now, Mr Hale. Oh my god, I'm going to be a Hale!” 

“Yes you are,” Derek agreed, pulling him down into a filthy kiss that left him feeling hot and bothered, the cold forgotten, and his theory of not being able to be any happier completely destroyed.


End file.
